Tower of Absoulte Purpleness
The tower of absoulte purpleness is a challenging diffculty tower, located in ring 1. This tower is made by JToHGamer. Floor 1: You start off with some 1x1 studs, then you got killbricks. Just jump across them, Then you got more 1x1 studs. Then jump on the 1 stud spinner, do the final 1x1 stud jumps and climb up the ladder and you passed floor 1. Floor 2: You can choose 2 paths, 1st one being really long easy jumping way, or the 2nd one being very transperent and walking. Now go on the rope platforms, climb up the ladder. Now do some 1 studs, do a head hitter, now do some simple jumps. Now do some 7 stud wraps, now do a ladder hugging/flicking part, once you did that. Do some 1 stud jumps and you passed floor 2. Floor 3: Starting off with 1 stud platforms, then do some tricky wraps. Now get on the spinners and do a another ladder hugging/flicking part. Now do some 3 stud wraps and wait untill the rope spinning platform comes to you, now do 1 stud jumps and get on the 2 stud platform. Now jump at the top of the 3 stud wraparounds, now killbricks. Walk across the 0.5 path, now do 1 stud jumps, do the final circle of the floor and you passed floor 3. Floor 4: Do some 1 stud jumps and angled wraps, now do a ladder hugging/flicking part, now across a tightrope and you're outside. Do a head hitter and jump onto the ladder, walk to the end of it and jump off it. Now do some 1 stud jumps, now get on the spinners, now do a 1 stud jump and your inside. Do some 1 studs again and do a tightrope, if you fail jump back to the beginning of the tightrope. Now do a 1 stud and you finished floor 4. Floor 5: Starts off with a angled ladder, jump on the platform and walk across the invisble platform. Now do 1 stud jumps, now do 0.8 transperent jumps, do again 1 studs, then. The skybox bricks are fake, so you understand it now, now do a angled ladder and you finished floor 5! Floor 6: You start off with some 1 stud jumps, now you're outside and doing more 1 stud jumps. Then 1 stud jumps that have to be perfect landing, now your inside. Do some 1 studs and do the thing again what you did in floor 5, now do 1 stud jumps, now do a raised wrap. Do 1 stud jumps and then 7 stud wraps, then do a tightrope. Now do a ladder hugging/flicking, do a head hitter and a 1 stud jump and you passed floor 6! Floor 7: Climb the ladder, but wait! Don't die from the killbricks, when you did that. Now you got ladder flicking (you can also switch sides), once you did that do some 1 stud platforms. Now walk across a invisble brick and climb the ladder. You passed floor 7! Wasen't it a short floor? Floor 8: Jump across the "LOSS" and then do 1 stud jumps, now go under a brick. But you cant jump, jumping will lose your health. Once you did that part, do some easy jumps and then do a ladder hugging/flicking. Now do 1 stud jumps and 4 stud wraps, now do a angled wrap and go quickly across the killbricks. Once you did it, do the head hitter and you passed floor 8! Floor 9: Do some 1 stud jumps and wraps, now do some 0.05 tightropes. Now do far 1 studs, now go across a another 0.05 tightrope, now rush! There are killbricks, now go across a another 0.05 tightrope and do 7 stud wraps. Do a high jump and do some 1 studs and a ladder flick, and a 1 stud and you probably passed the hardest floor! Floor 10: Do some 1 stud jumps and then 7 stud wraps, climb a "1 stud" ladder and do some killbrick wraps. Now do the final 0.5 jumps and congrats! You beat ToAP!!!!!!!!